spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Ppiotr
Re: Automagiczny redirect z www.wikia na pl.wikia Tak, taka ma informacja ma sens, dodam ją za chwilę. Szoferka 20:59, 13 kwi 2007 (UTC) Articles for deletion Hey Nef, I just deleted a couple of rubbish pages, but do you wanna check Kategoria:Strony zaproponowane do usunięcia for irrelevant pages to be deleted? Thanks, [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 06:19, 5 maj 2008 (UTC) :Killed. ;) -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 06:32, 5 maj 2008 (UTC) Uprawnienia Ku chwale! ;) Jak coś, będę pytał. Misiek95 17:07, 3 paź 2008 (UTC) Re:Wikia Polska:Ranking polskich Wikii A ty nie możesz tego zrobić ;] Crusjer '''dyskutuj! 21:20, 19 lis 2008 (UTC)' do usunęcia Witam. Proszę o usunięcie tych plików, ktoś je przesłał nie wiadomo po co: Grafika:Flaga klr.JPG, Grafika:Flagarek.JPG, Grafika:Herbarek.GIF, Grafika:Flagarek.GIF Gudyś i ten plik Grafika:IMG 3937-3299.jpg, który kiedyś niepotrzebnie przesłałem Gudyś 08:45, 30 lis 2008 (UTC) Centrum Społeczności:Administratorzy Witam. Sorry za ponaglanie ale czekam już tydzień Centrum Społeczności:Administratorzy#Aktualne kandydatury Gudyś 17:20, 7 gru 2008 (UTC) :O, ja też w tej sprawie ;-) 13:23, 28 gru 2008 (UTC) Adopcja Wikii Witam. Wziąłem po swoje skrzydła następującą Wikię no i potrzebne mi są tam uprawnienia biurokraty. Czekam tutaj na odpowiedź i nie mogę się doczekać. Gudyś 16:19, 15 gru 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki:News box/pl Witam. Mógłbyś tę stronę przenieść tutaj. Troszke zmieniony komunikat, dodane nowe Wikie --Gudyś 15:41, 25 gru 2008 (UTC) :Trzeba przenieść jeszcze raz, bo w tym przeniesionym tekście był pomyłka. Gudyś 14:39, 26 gru 2008 (UTC) ::Trzeba przenieść jeszcze raz, bo w tym przeniesionym tekście był pomyłka. --Gudyś 16:40, 12 sty 2009 (UTC) :::Trzeba przenieść jeszcze raz, bo dodałem dwie wikie http://www.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki_talk:News_box/pl#Oczekuj.C4.85ce --Gudyś 18:03, 31 sty 2009 (UTC) WikiLinuks Cześć. Napisałem na Central Wikii o adopcję tejże WikiLinuks, ale od 12 dni nie dostałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Czy mógłbyś to załatwić? Załączam linka do mojego wkładu: http://pl.linux.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/Chommik12 Chommik 10:33, 18 sty 2009 (UTC) :Proszę bardzo, link do requesta: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_adoption_requests#Polish_LinuxWiki_adoption Prawa Chodzi mi tylko o przeniesienie praw z konta D@mi na Sir Damiinho, a nie wchodzenie w szereg adminów, bo w tym szeregu już jestem :> Jedyna biurokratka jest niestety nieaktywna i nie może mi wręczyć praw na drugim nicku, dlatego zwróciłem się do kogoś wyżej postawionego :) Damiinho 21:42, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) :Co do pytania obecnych adminów: Misiek mi mówił, że tak mam zrobić :> Damiinho 21:49, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) ::Chyba miesiąc żeś jęczał :P A co do tego, czy to ten sam człowiek – tak :> 05:58, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) Multikonciarz Witam. Pisałem już do Szoferki, ale to poważne, wiec chciałbym się upewnić... Mam wielki problem z pewnym użytkownikiem wiki Bio-Masters (pl.custombionicles.wikia.com). Jego nicki to: Ethergon, Multiver, Ahnor, Argethelion, Predakon i inne. Ale szczególną uwagę przyciągnął jeden nick tego pana. Umieracz. Zamieszcza on na Bio-Masters ostrą pornografię, a wiadomo, że tamtejsi userzy to w większości dzieci. Jego e-mail to bodajże andrzej12305@wp.pl. Mści się na mnie za to, że zbanowałem go stamtąd za około 10 multikont! Na moim forum także umieszczał porografię. Oczywiście dostał bana, a jego posty usunąłem. Czy mógłbyś zrobić coś z tym flooderem, proszę? Nie mam już na niego sił. Z góry dziękuję. - Kost3x 18:14, 19 kwi 2009 (UTC) : Pierwsze trzy z podanej listy używają różnych IP i ogólnie wyglądają na różne osoby. Podaj urle do edycji, które Ci się nie podobają, to sprawdzę resztę. Fakt, że ktoś Cię wkurza lub nie stosuje się do Twojej wizji świata, nie oznacza, że jest wandalem. : Rozebraną fotkę usunąłeś, konto zablokowałeś - super. Podawanie czyichś maili albo zbiorowe blokowanie userów bo tak Ci się wydaje - nie super. Staraj się proszę mniej rozlegle rzucać oskarżenia. -- Nef (talk) 18:32, 19 kwi 2009 (UTC) Spam - Myeurovision cośtam Możesz dodać adres tej strony do Czarnej listy - przez to się już nie przebije :P myeurovision\.bloog\.pl :-- 18:35, 30 kwi 2009 (UTC) : Thx. -- Nef (talk) 18:42, 30 kwi 2009 (UTC) Sosy i ketchupy Przyjąłem. 16:36, 1 maj 2009 (UTC) :No jak tak patrzę, to ta pomoc Central Wikii to mniej rozbudowana wersja tego, co mamy u siebie. Mniej artów, do tego część w mniej rozbudowanej formie. 12:28, 2 maj 2009 (UTC) Encyklopedia Bionicle Ppiotr, nie rozumiesz? Użytkownik Gabryś zrobił "''Zęby hordika". Jest już strona o nazwie "Zęby Hordika". A "Wszechświat Matoran"? Musisz wiedzieć: Nie ma czegoś takiego. Jest "Planeta Nieskończonego Oceanu". "Zęby hordika" i "Wszechświat Matoran" to strony do usunięcia! Ten ban był niesłuszny.--83.26.171.21 10:36, 10 maj 2009 (UTC) Barraki Platform Game to też strona do wyrzucenia: Barraki chcą zdobyć maskę życia ale przeszkody są na ich drodze to rahi,matoranie i toa. '' ''Barraki nie zdobyli maski bo toa ich wykiwali.--83.26.171.21 10:40, 10 maj 2009 (UTC) : Zęby: nie wiem o czym mówisz. : Wszechświat: http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Matoran_Universe http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Matoran_Universe : Gra: http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Barraki_Platform_Game : -- Nef (talk) 16:09, 10 maj 2009 (UTC) Drogi Ppiotrze. Zgłaszam się z uprzejmą prośbą, a zarazem przypomnieniem o naszej szacownej wikii Bionicle. Chciałbym zauważyć, że wybory na nowego administratora już się zakończyły, ale Disholahk nie ma uprawnień administratora. Proszę cię więc, abyś dał Disholahkowi dane prawa, aby nasza wikia mogła dalej się rozwijać i blokować SPAMerów, których niestety coraz to więcej na tej wikii. Serdecznie pozdrawiam - Guurahk Pechowa siódemka Cześć. Na liście administratorów znajduje się konto Egon. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, to chyba ktoś od Was z Wikii, ale 0 edycji i ostatnie logowanie w 2007 mnie ciekawią. Jeśli te prawa nie są koniecznie potrzebne, proszę o zdjęcie ich. Aha, i przy okazji: Wikia Poland:Administratorzy#Nanaki – wprawdzie wypowiedziały się tylko 2 osoby, ale myślę, iż Nanaki jest na tyle zaufanym użytkownikiem, że można mu prawa dać, zwłaszcza, że gdzieś Gudysia wywiało. Ja cię dzisiaj pomęczę chyba... :p 07:03, 5 lip 2009 (UTC) :Można dać Nanakiemu admina, jestem za. Ps. Wywiało, ale tylko chwilowo :) --Gudyś 12:08, 6 lip 2009 (UTC) ::Egon: usunę, ale moment potrwa. Ten wpis jest br0ken, chcę sprawdzić jak się udało go ustawić. Dzięki za info. ::Nanaki: serio pl.wikia potrzebuje jeszcze jednego admina? Tu się niewiele dzieje, spokojnie nad wszystkim panujecie. No i jeszcze skoro Gudyś wrócił... <<<-; -- Nef (talk) 17:33, 8 lip 2009 (UTC) :::Co do Egona – zauważyłem, że się pojawił wtedy, kiedy ListUsers pokazywało wszędzie same zera, to chyba w kwietniu taki error był. Nanaki – siedzi tu w tej chwili więcej chyba nawet ode mnie, kilka dodatkowych guzików mu nie zaszkodzi, a z pewnością nie raz mu się one przydadzą, co do tego wszyscy aktywni admini są zgodni. 17:51, 8 lip 2009 (UTC) :::: To daj mi kogoś na pożarcie. Siedmioro adminów na jedną małą pl.wikia to tłum. Zjedźmy... powiedzmy do trzech? Czterech? -- Nef (talk) 19:55, 8 lip 2009 (UTC) :::::Hani już dość dawno zrezygnował z funkcji. A jak chcesz zjechać do czterech, to na logikę jeszcze nieaktywni Szoferka i Bartekbas. 04:43, 9 lip 2009 (UTC) :::::: Egon: zrobione. Prawa: zrobione. -- Nef (talk) 11:07, 9 lip 2009 (UTC) Resident Evil Wiki Witam! chciałbym się dowiedzieć czy jest możliwość , dodania interwiki między moją a istniejącą o RE (en, es, ja, pt-br, it) Chciałbym jeszcze prosić o zmianę adresu http://pl.residentevilpl.wikia.com/ na http://pl.residentevil.wikia.com/ bez niepotrzebnego "pl" w nazwie serdecznie pozdrawiam! -- Lechu15 14:50, 14 sie 2009 (UTC) :Zrobione. -- Nef (talk) 22:39, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Powtarzające się wandalizmy Piszę bo może macie tam jakieś tajne sposoby na walkę z takimi :P. Poniżej jest lista IPków, z których każdy utworzył bezsensowną stronę. Co ciekawe we wszystkich edycjach jeden tekst jest zawsze powtórzony dwa razy, co oznacza, że prawdopodobnie były robione przez jedną osobę/bota. Nie zdziwił bym się gdyby pl.wikia nie była jedną ofiarą tego typu ataków. *62.221.93.100 *86.57.50.170 *89.108.121.184 *77.235.108.183 *76.20.34.211 *69.59.137.140 *12.182.219.240 : 09:31, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thx. (I sorry za zwłokę.) -- Nef (talk) 22:43, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Pszepraszam czy ja cie nie nie widziałem |tu!PS Tworzący i Disio mają do ciebie sprawe.--DARNOK 2 08:22, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Nie ignoruj mnie!--DARNOK 2 14:57, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) Bo w weekendy mi się nudzi # Istnieje dość stara (i nieaktywna, 7 artykułów) wikia Baridas, która tematycznie podchodzi pod Micropedię, na której w sumie się też bagienko zrobiło, ale jak się Tomtę pogoni, to powinien posprzątać. Jako, że nie jestem adminem na żadnym z tych projektów, jest problem z zaimportowaniem tych kilku stron. Zajmiesz się? # I jeszcze z kategorii spamu. Komuś z mojej szkoły się nudziło i „założył” to coś. Jako, iż nienawidzę takich wygłupów, a do tego lubię robić innym na złość, proszę o skasowanie. 08:26, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) # No to już jesteś... (-; Daj znać, jak skończy Ci się nudzić, to zdejmę. (Co zrobić z Baridas potem? Zamknąć i redirect domeny do Mikropedii?) # Mądre to coś nie jest, ale skoro nie łamią TOS, to żyć będą. -- Nef (talk) 09:01, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) : Zmiany na Micropedii w miarę poczyściłem, to, co się nadawało, przeniosłem, zresztą na Micropedii i tak kilka stron o Baridasie było. A ze starego projektu rzeczywiście można zrobić redirect. 09:42, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) :: Skvarlih Wiki i Gropedia – analogiczna sytuacja, jak wyżej, i znowu nie mam admina na żadnym z projektów :-P 16:02, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) ::: Baridas zamknięta, Misiek zdegradowany. Dziękuję za pomoc. ::: Misiek @skvarilih i gropedia awansowany. Napisałbym "nude on" ale będzie brzmiało dwuznacznie. (-; Kacie, czyń swą powinność, o. -- Nef (talk) 17:21, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) :::: Done. (Dlaczego ten durny eksporter stron zapisuje tylko strony opisu plików?!) Idę grzebać dalej. :-P 07:28, lis 16, 2009 (UTC) :Muszę też się wtrącić, ale warto poinfomować o tym, że istnieją też Informatyka wiki i Komputery wiki (znalezione przez przypadek). Obie nieaktywne :(. 08:19, lis 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Arty z komputerów chyba już Kinrepok przenosił do informatyki. Ale póki pamiętam – dorób jeszcze chłopakom na Gropedii przestrzeń nazw Recenzja:. 08:36, lis 16, 2009 (UTC) Skończyły mi się pomysły na głupie nagłówki # Na Wykopedii mają chłopaki bota, Koparkę, i chcą dla niego flagi bota. # Na Bionicle'ach mieli wybory na biurokratę, czy coś takiego (nie w temacie jestem), i chcą, żebyś zwycięzcy prawa przyznał. # Prawa vstf to ma być coś w rodzaju policji na Wikii, czy jak? Bo jeśli tak, to jedna osoba na kilkanaście czy kilkadziesiąt tysięcy projektów to trochę mało. :-P 10:36, lis 18, 2009 (UTC) Multikonto Jak wykazały moje dochodzenia i wyniki od CheckUsera, user:Programowany to ta sama osoba, co user:Kinrepok (a zarazem i user:Ananas96, user:Pilot9999, user:Pacynka Kinrepoka). I żeby się chłopak nauczył, że ma nie kombinować, załatw regexblocka czy cuś dla tej najnowszej pacynki, dzięki. 17:21, lis 20, 2009 (UTC) Tramwajwikia Witam.stworzyłem wielojęzyczny projekt tramwajwikia, i potrzebna jest mi tabelka W innych językach w encyklopediach, by ułatwić przełączanie języków w artykułach. Proszę o wskazówki, jak taką tabelkę wstawić Dymitr 20:07, lis 29, 2009 (UTC) : Wejdź na pl.fallout i podejrzyj kod jakiejś strony. Na końcu będzie tam coś w stylu en:strona ru:strona jakiś-inny-język:strona. Coś takiego jest automagicznie przerabiane na interwiki. (Może to wymagać dokonfigurowania. Jeśli zrobisz co trzeba i nic się nie pojawi - albo pojawią się czerwone linki - to pingnij, zerknę co należy dodać do konfiguracji.) -- Nef (talk) 17:39, gru 27, 2009 (UTC) :: Sam sprawdzałem czy działają i nie działają. Właśnie dlatego odesłałem Dimitra do Ciebie :D. -- 17:54, gru 27, 2009 (UTC) ::: A podasz proszę przykład? Do poprawienia potrzebne mi info z czym się będzie chciała łączyć pl.tramwaj*. -- Nef (talk) 18:57, gru 27, 2009 (UTC) :::: Zapewne chodzi o połączenie wszystkich projektów ze strony Tramwajwikia. -- 20:38, gru 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Jak się gdzieś nie miskliknąłem to zrobione. -- Nef (talk) 21:01, gru 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Z tego co widzę to śmiga. -- 22:12, gru 27, 2009 (UTC) Nowa bezsensowna wikia Witaj. Udało mi się znaleźć jakąś Wikię wandala (założoną niedawno) pod adresem http://pl.zwass.wikia.com/wiki/Zakon_Wieczystej_Adoracji_Spermy_Szatana_Wiki/. Da radę usunąć to dzieło? Kinrepok (dyskusja|wkład) 12:25, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) :Jeszcze ta: http://pl.kupakupa.wikia.com/wiki/KupaKupa_Wiki Kinrepok (dyskusja|wkład) 12:27, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I to: http://pl.cossacks1.wikia.com/wiki/Cossacks_Wiki Jedyny artykuł Algieria to zbiór tylko 4 iksów. Kinrepok (dyskusja|wkład) 12:51, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I tu niestety kolejna znaleziona testowa wikia: http://pl.zabawowa.wikia.com/wiki/Zabawowa_Wiki. Kinrepok (dyskusja|wkład) 12:53, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Brak sensu nie jest czymś, co narusza TOS Wiki. Wandalizmem byłoby pisanie takich artykułów w ramach wiki, która tego sobie nie życzy. Ale skoro ktoś założył sobie wiki żeby pisać tam bzdury - jego prawo. Nie ma powodu, żeby skasować te wiki. -- Nef (talk) 22:47, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Football a Encykloepdia piłkarska Football - nieaktywna wikia założona 2006, a Encyklopedia piłkarka wiki to nowa wikia. Jedno łączy - ten sam temat. Dało by radę tę pierwszą usunąć, przenosząc całą treść do tej drugiej. Jak będzie potrzebna pomoc to pomogę. Kinrepok (dyskusja|wkład) 12:58, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) : Nie robimy takich rzeczy. Jeśli uważasz, że wiki ma ciekawe artykuły, ale jest martwa, to ją ożywiasz, a nie zakładasz drugą o tym samym. Chyba że masz inny, ciekawszy pomysł na podejście do tematu - no ale wtedy po co zamykać tę pierwszą? Skopiować możesz oczywiście ile jest Ci potrzebne w nowej, mają taką samą licencję. Happy editing. -- Nef (talk) 22:57, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Powiem ludziom z tamtej wikii, że mogę skopiować materiały. Kinrepok (dyskusja|wkład) 08:50, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Znowu Encyklopedia Bionicle Czy mógłbyś dać jakiemuś dobremu użytkownikowi prawa administratora i biurokraty na Encyklopedi Bionicle (Disholakowihttp://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Disholahk ) ponieważ nie mamy żadnego admina na wiki. A wandalów jest coraz więcej i potrzebujemy kogoś kto zrobi tam porządek raz na zawsze. Proszę o odpowiedź --Vezok999 20:50, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) Wikimovies Uważam, że ten projekt ma ogromny potencjał. Niestety, zastałem go w opłakanym stanie. Strona wymaga zbudowania niemal od podstaw (trzeba uprościć nawigację, sprecyzować regulamin, pousuwać głupoty itd.). Projekt jest niemalże porzucony, w związku z czym mam trzy prośby. Po pierwsze: chciałbym zaopiekować się tym projektem i dlatego wnioskuję o przyznanie uprawnień biurokraty. Po drugie: chciałbym zmienić nazwę projektu z Wikimovies na Filmopedia zmieniając jednocześnie adres na http://filmopedia.wikia.com. Taka nazwa brzmi dużo przyjaźniej, jest po polsku i być może zainteresuje więcej osób. I po trzecie: Czy można odebrać uprawnienia użytkownikowi Tdkfanatic? Posiada on uprawnienia biurokraty pomimo to, że nie zrobił na tej wiki nic pożytecznego (bo edycje takie jak ta trudno nazwać wkładem). Uprzejmie proszę o rozpatrzenie moich wniosków. Obywatel 16:13, sty 15, 2010 (UTC) * Ups, trochę się pospieszyłem. Udało mi się skontaktować z jednym biurokratą i dostałem już uprawnienia, więc w tej kwestii twoja ingerencja nie jest już konieczna. Prosiłbym tylko o przeniesienie projektu na nowy adres (tak, jak opisałem powyżej). Obywatel 17:42, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Informatyka wiki a komputery Czy dało by radę adres z komputerów przenieść na informatykę? Jest taka możliwość? Informatyka jest aktywna, zaś komputery niestety nie, i szkoda by się to zmarnowało. Kinrepok 10:14, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) Tomb Raider Wiki Witam! Chciałbym się dowiedzieć czy jest możliwość zmiany nazwy mojej wiki http://pl.tombraider.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna z Lara Croft Tomb Raider Wiki na Tomb Raider Wiki ? Obecna nazwa jest zdecydowanie za długa i ciężko się nią posługuje! z góry dzięki --Lechu15 16:16, sty 22, 2010 (UTC) Tabela Języki w Tramwajwikii Czy mógłbyś dodać do moich Tramwajwikii do tabeli W innych językach możliwość dodawania eo:, ponieważ stworzyłem Tramwajwikię w języku Esperanto: http://eo.tramwaj.wikia.com/wiki/ Dymitr 19:51, maj 27, 2010 (UTC) Nowy admin Zgodnie z wynikami PUA, które znajdują się tutaj, powołanie Amoniaka na admina pl.wikii zostało przegłosowane. Czekamy teraz tylko na przyznanie uprawnień. Misiek (talk) 15:55, kwi 15, 2010 (UTC) :Zrobione. -- Nef (talk) 16:35, kwi 18, 2010 (UTC) :Przy okazji: gratulacje vtsf. (-: ::Czy te cholerne ploty muszą się tak szybko roznosić? :D Dzięki. :-) Misiek (talk) 16:36, kwi 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Nawet nie ploty. Był tiket, to go zrobiłem. (-: -- Nef (talk) 16:40, kwi 18, 2010 (UTC) Simspedia Od jakiegoś czasu działam na Simspedii, która zasypywana jest przez wandalizmy. Wiele stron już wspólnie z kilkoma użytkownikami naprawiliśmy, jednak nadal wiele pozostaje do zrobienia. Bardzo więc proszę o przyznanie mi tytułu administratora na Simspedii, dzięki czemu będę mógł usuwać zbędne artykuły i zablokować paru wandali. Pozdrawiam Eru Iluvatar 16:32, 06 maj 2010 (UTC) : Załatwione. TOR 15:30, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) WoWWiki Witam. Sprawa jest taka: na polskiej WoWWiki kilka dni temu pisałem o administratora, żebym mógł edytować o dziwo pozabezpieczane szablony. Ostatni żywy biurokrata, Sahib, ostatni raz coś edytował 27 maja, sitenotice konkretnie. Z żywych użytkowników mamy niejakiego Sander. i admin Morpheius. Żaden nie ma biurokraty. Dało by się coś z tym zrobić? Chommik12 Dyskusja – 13:13, lip 8, 2010 (UTC) :Skomentowane na pl.wow. -- Nef (talk) 13:32, lip 13, 2010 (UTC) Krakopedia Projekt jest opuszczony przez admina. Od roku na nim działam. Czy mógłbyś dać mi uprawnienia admina i biurokraty ? P.S. Nie zgłoszę się do adopcji bo z moim ingliszem kiepsko. Bombka190 17:35, lip 10, 2010 (UTC) :Skomentowane i zrobione na pl.krakow. -- Nef (talk) 13:34, lip 13, 2010 (UTC) Forum:Zbędne wikie o historii Na tamtej stronie pojawiła się masa nieaktywnych Wikii, które można połączyć i usunąć. Zajmiesz się problemem? Bundy91 05:56, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) witam. jestem adminem na Czarny Lokaj Wiki i chciałabym prosić o to, żebyś zmienił wszędzie 'Black Butler Wiki''" na "Czarny Lokaj Wiki". Adoptowałam tą wikię i już było to BBW. Niby to pozmieniałam, ale dalej jest np."Przeszukaj Black Butler Wiki". I chciałaym prosić o biurokratę na Czarnym Lokaju.[[Użytkownik:SnT|'''SnT]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|(Dyskusja)]] 12:06, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) Proszę o usunięcie wikii: http://pl.guildwars2.wikia.com/wiki/Guild_Wars_2 lub zmianę administratora.